One Too Many
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Summary: Theo knew it was an awful idea but it is a certain request he could not decline. Tags: Romance, Crack, Comedy, Not so canon, Based of Episode 18, So my cousins got drunk and I was there to see their shame, thinks of Theo and knows it would be funny.


Title: One too Many

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Summary: Theo knew it was an awful idea but it is a certain request he could not decline.

Tags: Romance, Crack, Comedy, Not so canon, Based of Episode 18, So my cousins got drunk and I was there to see their shame, thinks of Theo and knows it would be funny.

* * *

Theo and Siluca had their private talk in her room, both spending their time alone after he formally proposed to her, Siluca is now clear with his feeling for her as he wanted to marry and spend his whole life with her.

Both are now about to part ways and rest when Ervin knocked on Siluca's door and to the couple's surprise Lassic, Ladvan and other older lords who are fond of Theo came to invite him to drink more, and Theo knew it was an awful idea but it is a certain request he could not decline since it was a request asked by the lords and in fact they are celebrating his new title and appointment as leader, Siluca giggled and came along after Theo sent her pleading look for help, Theo felt guilty for dragging her to the banquet hall since he knew she wanted her rest.

Theo could not contain his happiness that Siluca accepted his marriage proposal and held her hand even though he had promised to keep his affections in a wrap, however he's just so happy he wanted to have her for the evening.

Poor Selge who had been victimized by Lassic giving him more and more alcoholic drinks is now swooning and laughing with is own jokes, his brother Igor had to groan and keep his brother under watch while his Mage is just having fun seeing him in his drunk state.

Selge spotting Theo, which is the new man he looks up to after his achievements, shoved a wooden mug on his chest and urged his lord to drink, Lassic grinned and pulled him to have the wooden mug.

After a while Theo had one too many with the insistence of the lord until he approached Siluca in his swaying and wobbly state and held her by the waist pulling her close showing his open affections to her as he smother his nose to the crook of her neck making her yelp, Laura and the other female mages with the Queen of Haman, Eudokia playfully grinned at her, Theo let out a funny groan, "Why war (are) you wignowing (ignoring) me?" he drunkenly sobbed at her neck and pulled her close, the lords and other mages gave teasing wounds at them.

"Aw… how can you rob a man with his desire to be with his woman?" teased Eudokia.

"You know Siluca, he's a keeper right?" winked by Laura in teasing until

"You war (are) wignowing (ignoring) me werer (earlier) sho (so) I had to powpows (propose!)" he pouted stating his words in slurry pronunciation, showing his out of character personality after he got one too many liquors he can take, Lassic high fived Moreno and both were laughing their asses off at the treaty leader's drunken in love state until they realized what the Duke had said.

"Wait Lord Theo proposed?!" said by Moreno out of shock and pointed at them.

Selge's mage then piped in, "Well considering their not so subtle flirting and affections it was bound to happen" she shrugged and everyone stared at her, she is currently tending to her collapsed Lord who's dead drunk from what he had been drinking.

Siluca is blushing from the roots of her hair and wanted to be buried alive, it wasn't the first Theo embarrassed her with his romantic side, "Di (Did) you naw (Know) she shed (Said) yesh? (Yes) I'm gonna marry her when war ish (Is) owver~ Over)" he said and they mused, "Am (I'm) bwinging (Bringing) her home~" he added.

Another round of teasing when Siluca's eyes twitched and she had enough with him, she pulled him gently guiding his wobbly state, "That's it it's time for you to rest" she said sternly and the room gave collective 'OHHHHHs" from the men which was amusing since she's acting like a wife already pulling her drunk husband home.

"Wayt! (Wait)" Theo stood his ground making her stop, she turned and looked at him sternly asking what is it, "Am not sweeping unlesh you sweep wid me!" (I'M not sleeping unless you sleep with me) he demanded and everyone understood what he meant, Siluca bit her lower lip when Eudokia teased her.

"You do not deny your man with his needs, dear" and with that Lassic and the older lords teased them and laughed at their state.

"I wanna cuddle!" demanded by the drunk lord, Ervin at the back is amused at the calm and formal lord with his current needy state.

"Fine, but you need to sleep, understand?" she was scolding him like a child and he eagerly nodded and let his swaying self be dragged by his soon-to-be-queen of his life.

Ervin is waiting for Siluca to speak with her in private regarding the news from the Union. After settling Theo to bed removing his dress shirt and changed him as she found his spare clothing from his pack of things, she cleaned him and removed his shoes, gave comfort for him until she changed to her own sleeping clothes knowing she promised she'd cuddle with him.

Ervin informed her with the death of the of the Le Couleurs Earl and she would have to brake it in the morning with her now soon-to-be-husband, she however decided to let it by as her master and Lord is tired and drunk to even understand the situation.

* * *

The morning later Theo woke up with a splitting headache however h's arm is numb with the wieight laid to it, looking down he wasn't even upset or felt the numbness after seeing the person he wanted to see first thing when his eyes open, he cared her and went back to napping just to get the soreness and headache off as he would start to be busy with his new title and responsibilities, including the fact he needs to keep himself alive after his promise to his queen.

Siluca cuddled and buried her face to his chest tighter and Theo kissed the top of her head with a content sigh, "I can't wait to have the same mornings waking up like this" he is looking forward with the future with her.

~END~

* * *

A/N: So this is based of Episode 18 as the Episode pulled my giddiness with their cute romance and his proposal is the cutest thing ever! I remembered Yuri on Ice where we would joke around having the fictions until Kubo makes our jokes Canon! Their romance is so satisfying!

Also the drunk reference is where I was witnessing the shameful acts of my cousins and the whole la familia when we celebrated yesterday evening my clearance after surviving A.L.L with having clear results to my blood tests and CT scan!

This is my 99 fanfiction (but really I've written so much that others did not make it, however I got another separate account on AO3 which has 90+ YoI fanfictions lol) I'll be celebrating my 100th. Fanfiction by writing the fandom that got me to write fanfiction curtsey of ZionX for making my first practice account and making me practice all the fanfictions that I write. I started to write because I wanted to have something for myself until some nice readers liked my fics, minus that one person who made comment about my fanfictions as trash, well, I did not make it for you so if you don't like it, make your own and contribute to the fandom, and calling me a coward if I delete your rude comment, guess what I posted it over social media and asked who is more coward when you can't even use your real account to confront me. As I told I'm not getting paid to write. However I write because I like to for myself and for the other who "Actually like it" Fan fictions stands for Fans' Fiction whichi means we write whatever we wanted.

Sorry to be rude, but at least I'm not cursing at you. I was never called with curse words by my parents or other people so I hope Karma got you as you did not only offend me but other writes who like to write with their ideas outside the box.

P.S: I emailed the administrator of this site for them to add this fandom so I can write my desired 'SHIP' on what AU I like. so if you want a badass fanfiction and to your satisfaction then please do contribute. (To the rude guest who cursed and dissed at me)


End file.
